


Forget me not

by Sk0ene



Series: Steal your heart [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi Ackerman, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Swearing, Top Erwin Smith, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk0ene/pseuds/Sk0ene
Summary: Erwin forgot Valentine’s day and tries to come up with a last minute present for Levi, but nothing seems good enough for his special boy and  Levi doesn’t seem to care about something stupid like Valentine’s day at all. So it should work out fine, shouldn't it?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Series: Steal your heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Forget me not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satu (turva_auto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day to all of you! 
> 
> This is a not so little snippet set before the Epilogue dedicated to the day of love. 
> 
> Dear Satu, I hope you enjoy this little surprise. I apologize in advance for my terrible sense of humor and my lack of talent when it comes to details and editing. 
> 
> Please don't take it seriously. 
> 
> Lots of love (duh, it's Valentine's day)  
> Skoene

“No.” Mikes voice was stern as he looked Erwin deep into his eyes to convey his sincerity. 

“Why not?” Erwin argued, giving his best pout, trying to melt down the solid determination of his best friend.

“Because you will simply copy me.” Mike explained as he stood up, slamming the bunch of papers on the desk a bit too harshly to even them out before making his way to the printer. 

A futile attempt to get Erwin off his back who decided that for once he would spare some valuable work time to pester his colleague about something even more important to him. Valentine’s day. Or rather what he would get Levi for Valentine’s day. To be honest, Erwin was completely out of ideas. Truth be told he actually had forgotten that usually so dreadful day. He never had been the cuddly relationship type before since love has never been his top priority, but since he had met Levi… that changed.  
Now Valentine’s day was there and it was today. And he wanted it to be perfect.  
Although he knew that his omega would scoff at whatever present Erwin would get him and roll his eyes in annoyance at the celebration of ‘that terrible capitalistic exploit of society’. 

Still deep down, Levi would be flattered. The way his lips would curl slightly upwards when he would bring the scolding upon his lover. The mischievous sparkle in silver eyes and the way Levi would secretly cherish the gift. It were the things you would only notice on second glance that made Erwin wanting to go out of his way to make Levi happy.  
The problem was: Levi already had everything he might desire. Some would argue – especially Mike – that Erwin had made it a habit to spoil his little boy a bit too much, feeling the itch to just buy whatever his omega seemed to like or even dared to look at a bit too long. Erwin’s gaze would follow the direction of Levi’s eyes until the object of desire would be spotted and sometimes directly and other times behind his omegas back, the object would be conquered and victory was his, so he could hand over the spoils of war to the fair maiden. Although the battle more often than not consisted of making his way to the cashier while his omega had slung his arms around his torso, trying to hold him back from buying him more stuff. 

‘We have enough blankets at home.’ ‘We have enough cushions’ ‘enough candles’ and so on and so on and so on. Levi tried so hard to keep Erwin at bay, but in the end his efforts were futile. And more important: he used the extra blankets, the extra pillows and everything else Erwin bought him. 

And he cherished it. And Erwin loved to spoil his little boy. 

But his generous spending habits resulted in the problem that he had no idea what else he could buy Levi. It needed to be something special, a gift that would stand out between the ‘casual gifts’. So he decided to ask Mike during their lunch break, but his answer had been insufficient and rather depressing. 

“I already told you that some chocolate and flowers will do the job just fine.” Mike repeated obviously annoyed that Erwin had followed him to the printer, still looming – at least attempting to – over the taller alpha’s shoulder. 

“But that’s not what you are getting Nana.” Erwin argued his point, knowing fully well that Mike would never be so plain boring. 

“No.” Mike stated as he shoved the next piece of paper into the machine to copy it. “But honestly, even remembering the day will put you way ahead of most other knotheads.”

“I’m no knothead.” Erwin pouted and Mike gave him an unimpressed look over his shoulder. 

“You are THE knothead. The knottiest of knotheads. Prime knothead material. Do I need to remind you-“ 

“No thanks.” Erwin interrupted him and took a step back. His back was hunched and he crossed the arms before his chest as he sulked into the corner of the room, looking on down as if the tips of his black leather shoes suddenly became very interesting. “But that’s exactly why I need to prove to Levi that I’m not just a stupid ‘knothead’. That I can be romantic, too, and that I value him more than anything in my life.” 

“If that what Nana tells me about what Levi tells her, you manage that every day.” Mike said. “You’re overthinking the whole thing. It’s just one day of the year. It matters more that you work hard every day of the year to be a good alpha for Levi.” 

“Yeah, but it’s Valentine’s day…” Erwin pouted. 

“And I just told you, it’s not that important.” 

“But you are getting something for Nana.”

“Kinda.” 

“I’m just asking you to tell me what you are giving her.”

“And I already told you that I won’t tell you. This is final.” And it was. Even Erwin knew when to accept defeat. 

“Thanks for nothing.” He mumbled before leaving the room and stomping back to his office. He needed to get work done so he could get off early and get some other opinions for inspiration. Maybe Hanji? He grimaced at the thought. Not a good idea. 

*

Mike let out a heavy breath at the heavy slam of the door behind his back. He straightened his shoulders – and his resolve to not follow Erwin – before copying the next set of papers with unreasonable determination. 

He couldn’t tell Erwin what he had planned for Nana. It was for the greater good. He knew that Erwin craved inspiration, that he was plagued by the fear of not being good enough for his omega, of not making him happy enough, of not providing enough. It was a constant fear that plagued Erwin’s subconscious and the only way to get this irrational fear out of his head is that he saw how his own ideas brought a smile to Levi’s face. Not Mike’s ideas. 

He tried to explain that to him, but Erwin had a thick skull and the emotional capability of a brick wall that words could not penetrate. Only consequences could. 

Aside from that it was a lifesaving safety precaution, because he truly wouldn’t want to inspire Erwin to try cooking for his omega. 

Mike was about to prepare a home cooked seven course meal for his omega surrounded by nicely scented candles and cuddled up in a their nest. And while Mike was able to produce a not only edible but also very delicious meal for his mate, Erwin would probably manage to burn down his whole place while attempting to copy his best friend’s advances possessed by the mission to become the best cook he could be. Although this might have been a bit of an over pronounced panic that had festered inside Mike’s head, he simply couldn’t take the risk. 

*

For the past hours he had been able to push the thought aside and get some work done with the hope that if he occupied his brain with something else – something familiar – for a while, a great idea would pop up before his eyes. But nothing happened aside from nonsense like ‘just spend some time together, you have been working so much lately’ or ‘take him out to a romantic dinner’ or ‘just order some takeout and chill’ or ‘buy another plush blanket and cuddle together’. While those ideas weren’t that bad per se, they didn’t feel special enough for his special someone. 

Back at home Erwin flung himself straight on the couch after he set aside his shoes and winter coat. Levi was in the kitchen, frying something up and it smelled delicious as usual and Erwin would have loved to watch and learn so maybe he could fry up something nice for Levi, too, someday. But Levi had banished Erwin from the kitchen a while ago after the egg disaster he never wanted to talk about again. So Erwin was back to sulking on the couch, his back pressed against something uncomfortably and he reached behind to get it from behind his back, just to be faced with an a little deranged looking rainbow plush alpaca. 

“Sorry, Mr. Plush.” Erwin mumbled and stared at the colorful plush Levi had once chosen as his comfort item. The omega adored Mr. Plush and from time to time Erwin found himself getting jealous of a freaking plush alpaca especially when Levi would regress and carry him around all the time. It was cute. 

“Maybe another plushy?” Erwin wondered as he let ideas roam through his head. The black button eyes of the alpaca stared back at him and in his mind, they had a disapproving look in them. “Bad idea, all right.” He fluffled the plush up affectionately before setting it aside, safe from being squished again by an hunky alpha.  
Time was running and it had been almost past seven p.m. when he left the office. ‘Maybe Mike was right and he should not put so much value on one day out of many days’ he successfully misinterpreted his best friends words, ‘better forget that day altogether. It’s too late now anyways’.

“Dinner is ready!” Levi’s shout rang from the kitchen and Erwin jumped up. If he could only prepare a loving meal for his mate… But that wouldn’t do. He will just ask his mate what he wants. 

“Oy… you’re awfully absent today. Something on your mind?” Levi watched him across the dinner table, his fork resting mid air as he waited. Erwin had given his best to hum and nod at whatever Levi said, but in the end, his distracted mind had been far too obvious. 

“Nothing in particular. Just tired.” Erwin mouthed between bites. 

How was he supposed to tell Levi that he was splitting his head open on something stupid like Valentine’s day? Levi would just tell him to stop this nonsense and gods would he love to just listen to him, but it wasn’t that easy. He felt terrible about forgetting the day and Levi didn’t seem to be in a good mood either, so he didn’t knew how to bring it up, IF he should even bring it up or if he should better just ignore it since it was too late anyways.  
With a clank Levi set his fork aside, his gaze becoming glaring. 

“You’re lying to me.” he deadpanned and looked almost hurt. For once Erwin could curse their bond. Could Levi even feel he was lying? No… he probably could only feel his uneasiness. And now his guilt at being caught. The steel grey of Levi’s eyes softened at that. “For the last time. Quit bottling everything up. You can tell me stuff, you know?” 

“It’s stupid.” Erwin said, now setting his fork aside, too, but unable to look Levi straight in the eye.

“I won’t laugh.” Levi encouraged him, albeit quite relieved that it wasn’t something life threatening or too serious. 

“Well, I was thinking since today it’s Valentine’s day-“ Erwin started and alarm bells went off in his head the moment his omega narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Okay, that’s stupid.” Levi interrupted him and at that Erwin shut up and didn’t continue.  
Yeah, it was stupid and just like he thought, Levi considered it stupid, too. But why did that actually… hurt? The alpha couldn’t quite label the pang in his chest he felt at his mate’s deadpanned words. Rejection? 

“I mean it’s just a capitalistic day for those lovey dovey couples.” Levi tried to rationalize, but it only made matters worse. He didn’t quite understand what Erwin was so hung up about, the only clue he got was from his bond and those were distresses alpha vibes that itched up his own hormones into flight mode. So he stood up and picked up the dishes despite being half-full, just to give his hands something to do. 

“And we aren’t one of those?” Erwin replied with an uncharacteristically small voice. 

“Not really.” Levi said and continued to clean up the table and do the dishes. It seemed like that was the only natural response from him and was actually confused why Erwin didn’t see it that way. Silence stood between them and Erwin felt like choking while he tried to concentrate on the clattering in the background by Levi’s busy cleaning. 

“So what about Valentine’s day?” Levi asked, his voice had turned softer as if he had worked his anger out on the poor dishes, but received no answer. When he turned around, Erwin had already left the table. 

*

Erwin Smith wasn’t one to run away from fights. He stood tall and proud to bring his point across with clear wording supported by his charming charisma. At least when it came to business. So when he found himself in the middle of the street, walking with quick angry steps in just any direction his feet just took him, he cursed himself a damn coward. But he couldn’t bear the cluttering anymore, the mocking tone from Levi amplified in his head followed by that heavy silence stifling the room. He just had to get up, put on his shoes and coat, grabbed his key and purse and went away. He even forgot his scarf and his phone. 

Shit, he should have told Levi that he needed a moment to breathe. Shit, now it starts snowing as if it wasn’t already fucking cold. 

Just when he was about to turn around and head home, Erwin noticed that his feet had carried him to the mall. Well, if that wasn’t a sign, he thought to himself and went inside. 

The mall was warm and cozy, crowded with people, most of them those ‘lovey dovey’ couples Levi had referred to. A lot of them looked genuinely happy and excited, but there were some self-proclaimed ‘poor’ alpha’s and beta’s who got dragged window shopping by their over excited omega. Although Erwin had little pity with them and rather wondered how poor their partner’s common behavior is that the omegas get so excited over a window shopping spree ending at some shabby restaurant or even a fast food chain. Luckily those were the minority, but still for a moment Erwin felt relieved that Levi and he weren’t one of those ‘lovey dovey couples’. Still… he wanted to get something special for Levi and now it wouldn’t be only for Valentine’s day, but also as an apology for walking out of Levi instead of talking to him and not overreact at his omega’s snappy remarks. 

Erwin was about to give up his search for the perfect gift for Levi since it had been almost an hour of roaming the halls with nothing to show for and the itching in his bonding mark got unbearable. A signal that Levi tried to keep his cool and give him his space, but was now getting nervous. He had to calm him down, make him some tea when he gets home and cuddle him, drown him with calming pheromones and worship his body until he wouldn’t be so tense anymore. 

That’s it! Why didn’t he think about it sooner? 

With new found vigor Erwin turned around, just realizing that he was seeping pheromones in the air as another alpha growled at him and clutched his scared omega closer to his body.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled before entering the shop. 

*

Saying that Levi was getting nervous was an understatement. If his body felt odly warm the days before, it was now close to burning up. The moment he realized that Erwin not only left the kitchen but the entire building, the omega felt fear creeping up his body. He figured that his alpha needed some space and maybe went for a walk, but as he didn’t return after half an hour, he got scared and decided to give him a call. His phone began to toot and just this moment the lame standard ring tone Erwin had installed on his mobile phone went off in their living room. Fuck. He forgot his phone. And he was gone. And he couldn’t call him. He also forgot his scarf. And now it started snowing and the wind was getting stronger and stronger. Suits him right! Levi thought to himself for a second, but nevertheless turned up the heater and placed a thick blanket on it to warm it up. 

Levi curled up on the couch with Mr. Plush nestled in his arms and Erwin’s scarf wrapped around his body, needing his smell to keep calm and not try to chase after him in the cold. He really shouldn’t have snapped at him for once. Of course Erwin would value Valentine’s day, he was a hopeless romantic at heart, Of course he wanted to be a ‘lovey dovey’ couple and Levi just told them that they weren’t. That must have hurt and he didn’t want to fight because he was too afraid of scaring Levi ever again that he ran off. After a while Levi dosed off in a restless slumber, his nose buried into the scarf and his arms clutched around the rainbow alpaca tightly. 

It wasn’t long until the scratchy sound of a key against a lock whispered through the apartment and Levi jolted awake at the sound immediately, ran up to the door and yanked it open immediately. He was met with blue eyes that widened in shock as Erwin stood in front of him, surprise written on his face. His face was pale from the cold, only the tips of his nose and ears were red. There were flakes of snow scattered over his blond hair and over his coat, slowly drenching it in icy water as they melted. He looked absolutely frozen, the tips of his fingers obviously numb as he had fidgeted with the key, trying to open his apartment door. 

Before even scolding him for the muddy foot prints he brought into their apartment, Levi flung himself at Erwin and hugged him tight as a sob left him. Erwin hugged him back with one hand, sure to keep the other arm behind his back, as he ushered both of them further down the hallway, so he could close the door behind him. 

“Where for fucks sake have you been?” Levi mumbled as he finally let go of his alpha and straightened his clothes. He didn’t even look that angry, he looked more relieved with the scowl on his face and the tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. “We ate dinner, you’re sulking, I made a stupid comment and you just run off without your phone… do you know how worried I was? You’re working late. Again. You come home exhausted and burned out again and instead of spending at least the bloody rest of the evening with me taking care of you for once you run off on fucking Valentine’s day. You ought to take better care of yourself.” Before Erwin could fully comprehend what Levi had implemented, the omega continued, his head turned down and the tips of his ears just as red as Erwin’s. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Not after I reassured you that I wouldn’t laugh, but I’ve been angry, too, you know.”

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Erwin said sincerely. “Honestly I forgot about that day, so when a colleague asked what I had planned for today, I was lost. And appalled that I have been so preoccupied with work yet again that instead of making this day special for us, I had forgotten it altogether. What kind of partner am I when I can’t even show you how much I love you on Valentine’s day?” he explained and Levi just shook his head and muttered several swearwords under his breath. ‘Fucking knothead’ was one of them and this time it made Erwin smile.  
“Yeah, I guess I’m a stupid knothead, but I really just wanted to make you happy and instead I made you sad, again. I got upset because nothing could be good enough for you. But when I felt your worry for me through our bond, I only wanted to comfort you and make you feel safe again.” With that Erwin offered the arm that he had been hiding behind his back out to Levi, presenting a bundle of… not flowers, but little simples of various tea flavors arranged like a bouquet of flowers. In between were candy sticks to stir the tea, decorative spoons and some heart shaped lollies that ought to taste terrible but looked just adorable.  
“I can’t cook you dinner, but maybe you’ll let me prepare some tea?” Erwin suggested with a smile. “Happy Valentine’s day. I love you.” He added as Levi accepted the rather unusual bouquet and inspected it with a smile, snorting at the strange names all of the tea samples had. 

“Let’s try the ‘Jackpot Derby’ one. Black tea with fruity fig and hints of leather and smoke. Sounds like you.” Levi chuckled and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Hey, I said, I’ll prepare the tea!” Erwin shouted after him. 

“Hell no. You, good Sir, go make yourself comfortable in the living room and warm yourself up again.” 

*

Soon Levi joined Erwin on the couch with two mugs of steaming black tea in his hand, handing one to his mate and snuggling up to him as silence fell upon then, this time like a weightened blanket consoling them. 

“It’s good.” Levi whispered after the first sip and Erwin responded with an agreeing hum. 

“You said you have been angry, too.” Erwin started with hesitation in his voice, but determined to talk about it instead of running away. 

“Yeah.” Levi hummed as he took another sip. “After all you have forgotten Valentine’s day.” 

“Seriously?” A chuckle left Erwin’s throat at that as he hopped on the joke Levi was obviously playing on him. It was as if Levi was turning the whole issue around, playing hard to get and mocking Erwin for forgetting that day although it hadn’t been important in the beginning. 

“Yeah. I know it’s stupid, but I kinda hoped that you would come home early for once and we could do all that stupid couple shit together.” Levi explained and Erwin couldn’t help but gawk at him. 

“But you said that it was stupid and we aren’t one of those lovey dovey couples.” He mocked Levi’s earlier words in a dramatically, but yet doting manner, his fingers creeping under Levi’s shirt to tickle his sides playfully, trying to make him laugh and break him out of his deadpanned delivery. He didn’t succeed. 

“Yeah, what else am I supposed to say when you happen to just notice it’s Valentine’s day when the day is almost over and you’re obviously tired as fuck after work? Admit that I spend the whole morning making you homemade chocolate in tiny heart shapes?” 

Now Erwin couldn’t help but laugh out loud but that laughter died as soon as he saw the somber expression on Levi’s face. He hadn’t cracked a laugh during the whole explanation, not even the slightest smile or any other indication that he had been kidding. Oh no. Oh no. He got it all wrong. This wasn’t Levi’s dry humor. This was-

“Wait, you’re really not kidding?” the alpha questioned, still completely flabbergasted. He could do nothing as his omega stood up and left before returning shortly after with a tablet full of little pralines made from all kinds of chocolate. Dark, milk and white, some were even mixed. All of them in tiny heart shapes. A few of them further decorated with nuts or pink sugar pearls. It was terrifyingly cute and it must have been a lot of work. Erwin’s eyes almost budged out of their sockets. 

“You gotta be kidding.” He repeated, this time smiling brightly and accepting the chocolate Levi held to his mouth. “With filling! Are you insane!” he mouthed as caramel suddenly floated his mouth at the first bite. Delicious. 

“Yeah, probably.” Levi answered with a slight flush on his cheeks, obviously proud of his work. “But I wanted to spoil you, too.” 

“You have to try them.” Erwin insisted, but when Levi shook his head no, the alpha pulled him down gently to kiss him and thereby giving him a taste. 

“You’re disgusting.” Levi mumbled, but didn’t pull away. Instead he put the tablet aside and made himself comfortable in Erwin’s lap. 

“Does that count as lovey dovey couple shit?” he mumbled as he planted his hands on the broad chest. They felt surprisingly warm, but Erwin figured it was because his body was still cold from his little trip outside. 

“I don’t know, I’m not really convinced.” Erwin retorted with a smirk on his face as he spread his legs a bit wider, making Levi slide closer until his ass was firmly nudged against his crotch. The omega slung his arms around Erwin’s thick neck and pressed his body even closer, leaning forwards to leave little butterfly kisses on the strong jawline. 

“Better?” Levi purred and Erwin let out a contemplating hum. 

“Lower.” He responded and Levi’s lips wandered lower to the neck, kissing it gently until his lips found the bonding mark and sucked on it gently, earning a deep groan from the alpha at the sensation. To Erwin it felt like being lavished in warmth, closeness and love only your mate could provide, like all he needed was right in front of him. His cock throbbed at the intense feeling and Levi must have felt it jump against his backside, given the mewl of approval that left him. 

“Convinced now?” the omega teased and nipped at his ear lobe, waiting for the response. 

“A little lower.” Erwin underlined his true intentions with a roll of his hips against Levi’s backside. Levi swatted his chest playfully and gave him a feigned scandalized look, muttering something that sounded like “stupid knothead” under his breath.

“Careful before I knot your head.” His voice would have sounded threatening to an unfamiliar ear, but Levi knew that his alpha was kidding. 

Erwin would never do something to unintentionally hurt his mate. Especially not with an unsafe practice like knotting your partner’s mouth. That was one of the things you would read in erotic novels, but truth was it wouldn’t be that pleasurable. Tearing the omegas jaw and teeth scratching the sensitive swollen flesh of his knot. 

Before Levi could scoot away from his alpha’s lap and made himself comfortable between his spread thighs, Erwin caught him in his arms, preventing him from moving away. Instead he pressed a loving kiss on the pale forehead and stood up with Levi huddled close against his torso. 

“You’ll get a mouth full of balls on Easter, my sweet boy.” Erwin promised, earning a slap on his back and an annoyed groan at the remark. Instinctively Levi’s leg closed around Erwin as he clung onto him, letting himself being carried to the master bedroom. 

“You’re so good to me, darling.” Erwin whispered as he let Levi down on the bed gently. 

His body hovered over the small form as Levi still didn’t let go of him, his arms looped securely around the neck, pulling him down in a chaste kiss. Soon Erwin’s tongue slipped into Levi’s mouth, deepening the kiss as he pushed Levi further up the king sized bed.  
His fingers clawed the satin blanket next to Levi’s head as he pressed Levi down with mounting passion, losing himself in the sensation of his little mate beneath him and the rising heat between them. When he finally pulled away, his fingers immediately made fast process of Levi’s clothes, tossing them to the side quickly, so he could reclaim his place on top of his mate, caressing the pale skin in kisses and small bites. Erwin loved worshipping Levi’s body, loved how white turned pink and would later turn a blueish purple after his ministrations, loved how his skin flushed and the embarrassed noises that left Levi’s mouth. With every shudder his own lust rose and when Levi whimpered to stop the fucking teasing already, he felt his cock throb in agreement. 

“You’re awfully gentle, Sir.” Levi complained as Erwin sucked little bruises around the pectoral. 

“Why shouldn’t I be? You’ve been so good. Waiting for me while I was at work and slaving all day in the kitchen to make some chocolate. This calls for a reward, don’t you think so, dear?” he explained lovingly as he sucked a rosy nipple into his mouth. 

Levi’s breath hitched at the sensation and it was pleasurable, Erwin knew that, but it wasn’t what he craved. The omega craved to be fucked. Not gently taunted like he was now, but rammed into the mattress and to Levi’s frustration, he knew that Erwin knew, what exactly he was craving. But the fucker loved hearing it and he was determined to make Levi beg, so he feigned innocence as he lavished every inch of his omega’s body with caresses and butterfly kisses, paying special attention to those rosy nubs the alpha was so obsessed with, until they had puckered up to stiff peaks and the sweet smell of slick filled the room. 

“Quit teasing m- ah-“ Levi’s voice broke when a broad hand palmed fondled his cock, giving it a few strokes and playing with the head. 

The omega’s hips twitched into the palm, Erwin’s finger already moist with all the fluid Levi was leaking. Useless pre-cum and slick oozing out of the omega, alluring the alpha. Erwin’s nostrils flared involuntarily and he couldn’t stop the deep rumble emerging deep from his chest. His fingers wandered further down to the source, probing around the fluttering muscle ring in circling motions without slipping in. 

“Ah… please, Sir.” Levi whined and Erwin complied. Sort of. Letting the tip of his finger breach the ring slightly, before pulling it away only to dip it in again.  
“This is not a reward.” Levi let out between small gasps. “This is torture.” 

“It’s a pity you think this way.” Erwin responded in an amazingly unfazed tone of voice. “I find myself enjoying this a lot.” His lips twitched up in a smile and just when Levi was about to protest further, he rammed two fingers into the slick hole at one. 

Levi let out a choked grunt at the sudden intrusion before he keened at the sensation and his hips bucked up against Erwin’s hand, trying to get more. His omega was so wet inside, so hot inside and his smell was so alluring, Erwin found himself getting dizzy as his thoughts were getting focused on his omega. His omega laid out for him alone to devour.  
Erwin felt nimble fingers creep to the collar of his shirt, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt almost feverishly and pulling the fabric aside, immediately going to his pants and opening his belt. ‘Impatient slut’ the alpha thought to himself, enjoying the feel of small fingers grazing the prominent bulge as his omega worked to free his cock with sudden urgency like he couldn’t wait a second longer.  
Levi’s was body aflame as if he ewas burning up and hot like… 

“Levi. Levi, stop, wait-“ Erwin’s words didn’t reach his omega who was occupied with trying to shove Erwin’s pants down. A frustrating whine left him as he gave up und just pulled out his alpha’s straining erection. “Levi!” Erwin choked out a groan as Levi gave his cock a few strokes. Gathering his remaining self control, Erwin grabbed Levi’s hands. 

“Tea.” He said their safe word and at least it got Levi’s attention. He looked up at Erwin, his pupils blown wide, as if he had trouble understanding him. 

“Alpha?” he whined and confirmed Erwin’s fear. 

“You’re in heat, Levi.” 

And it explained so much. His moody behavior and his urge to provide, making far too many treats for his alpha, clinging to him… Erwin already felt himself react to his mate’s cycle, triggering the beginning of his own rut that would blow up in the next days. Levi’s heats were horribly irregular, making it hard to predict for both of them despite the birthcontrol medication. Hanji had told them that it would bring a little rhythm to it, but Levi still hadn’t fully adjusted. Gods he needed to call in sick for the next week again. Because there was no way he could longer resist the little minx already pawing at him again and there was no way he would be allowed to go to work with his omega hanging off his knot. 

“Not good?” the small voice threw Erwin out of his lewd thoughts. Levi had turned around to offer his dripping wet hole in the perfect presenting position. His back was ached and his thighs shivered in the effort to kept spread as wide as possible. “Not good for alpha?” he whined again and for a moment Erwin considered denying his omega, still feeling a bit conflicted about using his body like that when he was overridden with primal instincts not matter how often Levi had given him permission to do so. 

'Don’t you want me to suck your cock and ride you into oblivion when you’re in rut?' Levi had asked him when he discussed the topic with Erwin. 

'Of course. I would die if you deny me in this state.' Erwin had emphasized. Being neglected during a rut could be quite painful for the alpha despite the shame of having his ego shattered by the omega rejecting him. 

'It’s the same for me.' Levi had explained. 'And I trust you to take good care of me when I’m so fucking weak.'

With that in mind Erwin crawled over Levi’s body, trailing kisses along the spine until he bit down lightly on the bonding mark. 

“Alpha, please-“ 

“You’re perfect for me, Levi.” Erwin praised as he aligned his cockhead with Levi’s entrance. “Don’t you ever doubt that, little one.” 

And with one thrust Erwin pushed inside his omega, earning a needy, but also relieved moan as he didn’t gave him time to adjust and started moving his hips in a steady rhythm. His body was draped completely over the smaller one as his hands reached out to pin Levi down by his hands to prevent him from getting shoved forwards due to the force of his thrusts. 

“Gods, you feel so good around me. You’re so wet for me, baby. Perfect.” 

“Just for you.” Levi purred over the obscene wet noises that filled the room. The squelching of slick and the alpha’s hard breathing quickened as Erwin picked up his pace. 

“Feel what you do to me. Only you.” 

He delivered a particularly deep thrust and kept it up, slamming into his mate with vigor until he felt Levi clench around him. The feel of Levi’s tight walls fluttering around him was addicting and he could tell that Levi was close. His moans also increased in volume, desperate pleas spilled from his mouth until he suddenly went still, as he let out a silent scream before his body slumped down. Erwin sneaked one arm under Levi, to keep his ass up as his hips fucked Levi through his orgasm with heavy grinding motions. 

“Fuck, fuck… urgh, fucking take it, bitch. Gonna-“ Erwin was barely able to stop the slurs, instead biting down on their bonding mark as he fucked up into Levi with one last hard thrust and emptied himself inside him. His knot caught on Levi’s rim, earning a slightly pained, but also satisfied and exhausted mewl from the omega. 

“Fuck…” he breathed out as he moved them both to the side, so that he could spoon Levi instead of squishing him beneath him. It was enough that the poor omega was already speared on his knot again, although he didn’t seem to mind now. 

Levi let out a content sigh as the first rush of heat ebbed down, although he felt that it wasn’t quite over yet. He made a mental note to talk to Hanji about possible side effects of the medication he was taking, but for now he didn’t want to worry too much about having to switch pills again because none of them could regulate his heats properly. 

“Sorry. My stupid body can’t just- , I didn’t plan-“ Levi tried to explain, but got silenced by pecks on the mouth. 

“Don’t say that.” Another kiss, this time on the nose. “Don’t you ever say something like that again. Your body is perfect. You are perfect, Levi. And I love everything about you. With heat, without heat. I don’t care. As long as it is you.” Erwin pressed his forehead against Levi’s in a sign of comfort and most of all as a sign that he was sincere about this. “I love you, Levi. I love you as my brat, I love you as my little boy, I love you as my omega and most of all I love you as you. And as long as you will have me, I am the luckiest knothead alive.” 

Levi let out a small chuckle at the sudden declaration of love and Erwin had to grab a hold of the small hips so they wouldn’t tug on his knot too much. And instead of arguing back or making another self-deprecating comment, Levi for once accepted the heartfelt confession with a smile on his lips. 

“Yeah, you are.” He agreed and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
